Bubble, Bubble, Toil and Trouble
by KCKibbles
Summary: Phineas, Ferb, and friends are trick-or-treating on their own while Candace has to deal with Suzy at a Halloween party. Meanwhile, Dr. D plans to trap demanding tick-or-treaters inside cheap bubble gum.


A black blanket was slowly taking over the sky, dotted with silver stars. The sun was sinking into the ground at a leisurely pace, the clouds were highlighted by it's remaining rays, as if trying to keep the day alive. A cool, pleasant wind blew through Danville, unable to touch those who were in their warm homes. All of Danville was preparing for the annual Halloween party, a night everyone can dress in their most frightening, creative, or silliest costumes.

The Flynn-Fletcher household, home of two creative stepbrothers, was catching some of the sunset's rays, but it was ignored by the family inside. Though all was quiet and calm, it was soon disrupted by a loud cry of dejection.

"_But Mooooooom!_" Candace cried. "The boys don't _have_ to go trick-or-treating right now! Can't they wait until after the party?"

Linda looked at her daughter up and down, frowning at her behavior. "Now Candace, you know very well that when the party is over, everyone will be going home to sleep! They don't want late trick-or-treaters at that time." she said. She glanced down at her son and stepson who were watching the two of them argue. Both had blank expressions, so she was uncertain of what they were thinking of the small squabble. "Besides, it's best to get it early so no one will run out of candy." She smiled when she saw Phineas beam at Ferb.

"But they go everywhere by themselves on every other day!" Candace moaned. "Why can't they go by themselves now? It's just around the neighborhood, they know almost everyone…"

"It's Halloween night, there could be a few dangerous things out there. I need you to be responsible and watch your brothers and their friends." Linda said, shaking her head. She looked down at Phineas who tugged her blouse.

"Mom, you don't have to worry. Ferb and I are prepared! We have werewolf and vampire repellant, smoke bombs to make a quick escape, a slingshot, and I think Buford said he was going to bring silver..." Phineas said, he and Ferb pulling out multiple objects to show her. "We'll be fine on our own! Monsters and ghouls better watch out for _us_."

Linda pat him on the head, then crossed her arms and looked back at Candace. "Candace, why are you making a big fuss over this? It will only take an hour, maybe two, but the party doesn't start right _now_. You'll have plenty of time to enjoy yourself, why would you want to go early when not many people are there to have fun with?"

"Because of Jeremy." Candace said with a dreamy sigh. "He's going to be there early to help finish preparing the food, beverages and decorations. I want to help so we can spend some time together! It would be the most perfect Halloween ever…"

"You don't have to spend every second with him, give him some space. You're father and I will meet you at the party." Linda sighed. Lawrence joined them and held up the car keys, prompting Linda to hurry to the door leading to the garage. She turned to her children who had followed, she stared straight into Candace's eyes. "And for your sake Candace, the boys better be with you."

"See you in two hours!" Lawrence said, waving goodbye to them.

Candace grimaced as she watched her parents go into their car and back out of the driveway, all the way until they had disappeared down the street. Her eyes slid down to her brothers who were staring at her patiently. She stared back, crossing her arms and giving them a bored look.

"So, you guys mind going trick-or-treating by yourselves?"

Phineas' eyebrows shot up. "Mom said for _you_ to take us."

Candace was a bit stunned. She uncrossed her arms and stared at him hard with huge, pleading eyes. "Oh come on, you can't-"

"_Buuuut_," Phineas interrupted. "According to our calculations, trick-or-treating will go 17% faster without you. See for yourself. Ferb?" Ferb pulled out a notepad and flipped a few pages back, then handed it to Candace. She scanned it quickly without really understanding it, and handed it back.

"That's great!" she said cheerfully. "Alright, I'll be at the party. You guys meet me at the entrance to the party in about… an hour and a half. That sound good to you two?"

"It's perfect!" Phineas chirped. "We'll just go around a couple of blocks, show off all our new costumes! It'll be great. Have fun with Jeremy."

She gave them a peace-sign with her fingers and walked away down the sidewalk until she was gone from their sight. Phineas looked over at Ferb and without a word to one another, they walked the other way across the street where they knew Isabella was waiting for them. Sure enough, she was on her own porch, adjusting her chihuahua, Pinky's, costume. He was dressed as a small pumpkin.

"Hey Isabella, whatcha doin'?" Phineas greeted.

Isabella shot up and twirled a broom in her hand. "Waitin' for you! What took so long?"

"Mom and Candace were having a bit of a disagreement, but it's settled now. You ready to go?"

"You betcha! Guess what I am?" she asked, lowering a black witch hat down over one of her eyes.

Ferb put a hand to his chin and circled her a couple of times, looking as if he was deep in thought. He backed away and shrugged his shoulders. Phineas swat him playfully. "Dude, she's obviously a witch!"

Isabella giggled and nodded, then looked at the two of them, her smile vanished. "Um, but guys, where are your costumes?"

Phineas and Ferb looked down at themselves, seeming a bit surprised. Phineas laughed nervously. "Our bad, give us a sec."

Ferb pulled out a small device and pointed it at Phineas, after pushing a few buttons, Phineas was suddenly in a pirate costume. Phineas did the same to Ferb, except he was dressed as a vampire. He lifted his cape and made a small clawing gesture for dramatic effect.

"Our new invention lets us change into whatever costumes we want! It works on everyone. And you know that whoever has the best costume is usually given the most candy! Ferb and I plan to get at least 30% more than last year!" Phineas said proudly. "You can do it too! We can all do it, it'll be fun!"

"Neat! I bet Pinky will be able to get his own candy. He looks so adorable in his costume, don't you think?" Isabella pointed at Pinky who was shaking as usual, but seemed to just be happy to be there.

"Speaking of pets whose names start with a letter P, has anybody seen Perry?"


End file.
